Be My Valentine
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Shinra is supposed to ask Celty out for a date. However, she can't go since one of her major clients has something for her to do. With her mission going wrong, will a certain information broker be happy this Valentine's Day? Happy Hearts!


I'm on hiatus with all of my novels but NO! I'm not letting Valentine's Day miss just like this! ^_^ Just a pop-up… ^_^ (Actually, I was laughing out loud at Shizuo while he's with Vorona. He's awkwardly happy to have a girl around… something he gets envy about from the rest of Raijin Quartet. I mean— Izaya has Namie and **had** Saki, Shinra has Celty, and Kyohei has Erika.) Oooooh, that's a spoiler for those who haven't read Volume 6. I hope you guys also know the Valentine and White Day practices in Japan…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! And all hail Shizaya this Valentine's! ~^o^~ Light novel characters are also evident so…

**Warnings:** Not much. Strong language and sensual innuendos only. Must be. Rated T unlike any other RHSNI Durarara. **SPOILER ALERT! OOC!**

…

**Be My Valentine**

…

**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day and Shinra is supposed to ask Celty out for a date. However, she can't go since one of her major clients has something for her to do. With her mission going wrong, will a certain information broker be happy this Valentine's Day? Happy Hearts!

…

**Be My Valentine**

…

**At the chatroom, 8:00 AM, February 14…**

Setton: Oh, my… I didn't notice it is already 8 in the morning.

Tanaka Taro: Why, Setton-san? Do you have a date today?

Setton: Nope, I have work to do. I should be going. Happy Valentine's Day again.

Saika: I have an appointment, too. Goodbye, Taro-san. Setton-san.

Setton: Goodbye, Saika-san. Goodbye, Taro-san.

Tanaka Taro: Goodbye, Saika-san. Goodbye, Setton-san.

_**Setton logs out from the chatroom…**_

_**Saika logs out from the chatroom…**_

_**Kyo enters the chatroom…**_

_**Mai enters the chatroom…**_

Tanaka Taro: Welcome, Kyo-san, Mai-san.

Mai: Thanks.

Kyo: Thank you. Looks like everyone has either work or a date. I am very impressed to know that Ikebukuro is filled with love. Students who don't have classes today are out for a date with their loved ones. Those who have to work still conduct late-night dates later as the sun sets at Ikebukuro.

Tanaka Taro: You don't have to be lonely, Kyo-san. You can still go out with your friends.

Mai: I agree.

Kyo: I do not have sufficient count of friends to go out as a group. I guess we can just call up on Pure Water 100% today. We'll hit malls and everything else dates are conducted. Mai-san will also be there. Do you want to come, Taro-san?

Tanaka Taro: I'm sorry. I have an appointment today. I should be going. Happy Valentine's Day, Kyo-san. Mai-san.

Mai: Kanra-san has a date today?

Tanaka Taro: She said so.

Kyo: This is amazing. We haven't talked to Kanra-san for so long and all we will find out she has a date today! Interesting. Thank you for the information, Tanaka Taro-san. We shall be leaving then.

Mai: Bye-bee.

_**Kyo logs out from the chatroom…**_

_**Mai logs out from the chatroom…**_

Tanaka Taro: Happy Valentine's Day to anyone who comes by. Goodbye.

_**Tanaka Taro logs out from the chatroom…**_

_**No one is in the chatroom…**_

_**No one is in the chatroom…**_

_**No one is in the chatroom…**_

…

**Be My Valentine**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**A Valentine's Day Special**

…

"CELTY~!" A man in a clean doctor's gown dances into the lounge only to see his beloved Dullahan preparing for another mission. The bespectacled man walks towards her in contained disappointment, "You have work today?" The girl turns to him and presents her PDA to him, [Yes, Izaya's paying me double for this.] The man pouts a bit, "Can't it be done on another day?" She shakes her neck as if there's a head, [He requested me to do it this day. Don't worry, I won't be long. I'll be back before lunch.]

"Okay, Celty." The man cheers up and the girl bids him goodbye. She goes to her garage and takes the freight elevator down the building. Shinra Kishitani then chuckles and then dances around, "I should scatter rose petals now. I'll be making the bed, too!"

Celty Sturluson knows what thoughts must be going around Shinra's head by then but she cannot really decline such a simple task for a double pay. All she has to do is to deliver all those letters to the establishments indicated on the envelopes. It is Valentine's Day and the city seems to call it a day-off for most people… so maybe Izaya Orihara, the famous-infamous information broker is off, too. She glances at the envelopes and then thinks as she goes for a smooth ride along the streets.

A **date**?! Celty slows down and stops at a side of the street. She then strokes at the chin of her helmet head and rethinks about it. Could it be that Izaya is preparing for a date? Those must be reservations for places… but why on the same day? He could have done it days before. But Celty drops the thought… at least she has a double-pay mission. And she has an excuse to secretly buy chocolates for her beloved Shinra.

Police siren whirs behind her as she notices the White Motorbike following her again. She shrieks and then she stares at the side mirror. There's no way he should be working at that day. And what's worse is… he already saw her! Celty takes multiple turns and corners but he seems not to be off her tail. She has been taking rigid swings until she loses the White Motorbike. She sighs as she checks her side mirror… only to stop at the alley. She looks around the bike…

Where did the letters go?

Kilometers back, she accidentally drops the bag containing the letters at one corner. Surprisingly, a small girl picks it up and tries to call for her but the Black Motorbike has long been gone in fear of the traffic officer. With the feeling of pity, the girl peers inside the bag and then she gasps, "Oh, no! She must be delivering these today!"

"Oi, Akane-chan, what are you holding?" A tall handsome man in a bartender suit walks along with a woman with Russian descent. It seems that even the debt collector in dreadlocks is also on a day-off and his bodyguards are just loitering around such a fine day… with a girl they are friends with. They must have looked like a family along the streets, though. Akane Awakusu, the girl Shizuo Heiwajima saved once, turns to the ex-bartender and then she presents the letters to him, "Shizuo-san, we need to give these to the Black Motorbike! She dropped these!"

Shizuo takes the bag and checks the letters… frowning deeply as he recognizes the handwriting on the envelopes. The woman, Vorona Douglanikov, joins in inspecting the letters and then she speaks, "Addresses indicated. Delivery can be executed even if it is just us." The blonde man is about to argue with the apathetic foreigner yet the girl cheers with a charming grin, "I want to help the Black Motorbike! Let's deliver these for her, Shizuo-san!"

Shizuo can only smile and scratch his head. It is impossible to argue with women. "Alright, it's better than doing nothing. Let's go." The three then walk along with the strongest man in Ikebukuro humming within him. _'What is that flea going to do with those letters?'_

…

**Be My Valentine**

…

"It feels so good. We're almost done." The kid smiles as she clasps the last letter between her hands and hides it neatly inside the bag. Vorona then hears the loud bell from a distance. She then eyes at the direction from where an ice cream vendor is. Shizuo and Akane notice Vorona's object of daze and then the blond strangely smiles as he asks the two, "Want some ice cream?"

The two girls nod in unison and then he volunteers to buy them a cone. As he gets nearer and the girls are generally far enough from him, a familiar voice speaks beside him— probably someone he just passed by, "What a total turn off. Shizu-chan just passed me by." A vein pops at the bartender's forehead and then he turns to see the obnoxious information broker beside him. He frowns and glares at the very sight of Izaya Orihara and he hisses, "What the fuck are you doing in here, you fucking flea?"

"Oh, it seems to me that you've been ignoring me for too long. It's getting lonely on my part, don't you think?"

"I can care less about you. Now, fucking disappear from my **sight**."

"Ouw, that wounds me. I'm sorry, I'm not settling for second choice, Shizu-chan." The fucking flea carelessly flings his arms to bare his V-neck black shirt from under the fur-trimmed coat. The blond glares more… until they start hearing murmuring from around. Shizuo and Izaya look around the couples that could have been hearing them. They eye at them differently… for discussing 'delicate' matters at such a public place.

"Oh, my. Isn't that his family over there? Talking with his boyfriend in such gap?" "Are they breaking up on Valentine's?"

"Boyf—" The two murmur… Izaya not thinking that his teasing would backfire like that. But Shizuo's face is much priceless than those comments from his beloved humans. The embarrassing chattering clouds their earshot more and then Shizuo's fuse finally explodes.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He suddenly grabs the nearby post and the people start running away. The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro re-awakens and begins crushing things again… in pursuit of the bug he has yet to splatter dead. He doesn't have anyone to blame after all. If he hasn't come by… Shizuo wouldn't have been embarrassed like that.

From the distance, Vorona and Akane are able to see the developing chaos. However, it's not just them— even Celty seems to witness the commotion. She drives towards the two women and then Akane cheers, "Black Motorbike!" Vorona turns to her and only stares at the Dullahan. The Deliverer then types in her PDA, [What's going on? Is Shizuo with you?]

"Uhm, he's… right there—" A post light juggles up in the sky. "IIIIIIZAAAAYAAAA! Get back here, you flea!" The three women stare at the post light until it hits the ground with a thud again. Celty sighs before typing, [See you around, Akane-chan, Vorona-san. I have to stop those two again.]

"Please remain. I have information to disseminate." Vorona talks with her weird Japanese again and the Black Motorbike keys in some question marks. The Russian then speaks, "Letters of your supposed mission." Akane twitches and hands over the bag— Celty jerking in glee. "Delivery commenced if that is okay." Celty then excitedly keys in, [Thank you very much. I'm scared I have lost them. I'll deal with the last one.]

She then pats Akane's head and leaves in a hurry— forgetting about stopping the number-one troublemakers of the city. However, as the conversation ends, the two are already out of the women's sight… Akane pouting, "Where's my ice cream?" Vorona smiles, "Let's acquire cakes instead."

…

**Be My Valentine**

…

"Hahah… hahah…" The obnoxious broker's almost voiceless chuckle echoes faintly across the alley and then Shizuo hisses at every pant he makes. They have run around the city again for quite some time— destroying the supposed peaceful Valentine's Day. The brunet ends up leaning at the wall opposite where Shizuo's arm is— the blonde trying to regain balance after running and jumping around non-stop. The blond then straightens up and speaks, "I'm really going to kill you, you fucking flea."

"Wait up, Shizu-chan… be kind to the city." The dog in the monkey-dog relationship grins maniacally which results in further infuriating the monkey. However, Izaya stops and pockets his hands, "Like some other days, I'm going home tonight so I thought I should get on your nerves before I go." The blond glares again and then Izaya looks up at the reddening sky, "It'll be such a waste if I don't celebrate Valentine's before going back."

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to get it." Izaya grins and straightens as he walks off, "Why don't we just be friends for today? I think you're mature enough to do that unlike the last time." He stops walking just before reaching the end of the alley to turn on his heel— cheekily smiling at the frowning blond, "Come on, let's take a walk around~"

"…I'm going home." Shizuo closes his eyes and then walks away, "I'm not on the mood to kill you anymore." Izaya twitches and then he catches up with the blond, "Let's walk home then. I don't mind reaching the protozoan's place on foot." Shizuo then grabs Izaya's back collar to lift him up— visions in a straight line, "Fuck off, you flea. If you want a Valentine's, then why don't you spend it with your woman?"

"Hey, that sounded like you're jealous, Shizu-chan."

"…"

"Or is that why you're hanging out with that woman named Vorona?"

"…You're actually the one sounding jealous and strange, Izaya."

The brunet then resorts to making another irritating face that Shizuo would love to crush, "Why don't you just die, Shizu-chan?"

"I'd rather have you dead instead." Shizuo brings him down to answer a phone call. He walks a bit farther from the flea and then he speaks, "Hello, this is Shizuo— Kasuka?" He twitches and then the flea smiles automatically upon hearing of the name. The blond then starts humming in response to his brother over the phone. The call ends and then he turns to the flea, "I'm really going home now. Don't come following me."

"Yeah, I already changed my mind after all. See ya, Shizu-chan…"

Weird. Something weird strikes the blond as the brunet starts walking away from him. He then drops the hunch and then he walks away towards a different direction. Izaya stops walking to watch the blond go… with a small smile marking his face. _'You're really one keen protozoan. Die already…' _He then sighs and then he brings out his cellphone on which Namie is calling. He then answers, "Yo, Namie. How's the date with your brother?"

["Hmph. Are you mocking me? Or are you trying to make me answer for yourself."] The brunet laughs out and then she continues, ["The Deliverer has dropped by earlier. She has sent all those cards and collected her pay."]

"Hmmm. I've heard they have all arrived… just in time Shizu-chan's busy—"

["With you."]

"Don't make it sound like there's something between us, Namie." The woman grins over the line, ["Oooops, I forgot. Poor you…"] Izaya glares while still keeping his smile, "Would you like a trip to Hell, Namie?"

["Happy Valentine's Day, Izaya."]

_**At Shizuo's house, minutes later**_**…**

"Tadaima." Shizuo enters his house and then Kasuka welcomes him, "Okaeri, Nii-san." The blond scratches his head with a small smile, "Aren't you busy, Kasuka? I mean, aren't you supposed to be in Valentine shows today?"

Kasuka hands over an envelope with Shizuo reading the contents after, "Someone asked me to go to a certain place through requesting the management. My manager couldn't say no so I came. The place ends up to be your house, Nii-san." The blond blushes at the awkwardness of the event… however, the apathetic brother continues, "And it's not me, there are few more guests."

"Huh?" Shizuo twitches and then he shifts his eyes at the beautifully-decorated boxes at the side. He goes to open them… for dozens of the chocolates. Kasuka also add up as he gestures to the dining room, "There are also more pastries and cakes in the table." The brothers walk into the room to see a table filled with treats Shizuo loves… but the one that distracts him the most is the gigantic rose bouquet in the middle. He picks the card tucked in the flowers…

— _Get fat and die, Shizu-chan! I have sent you a bouquet for your burial! But before that, Happy Valentine's! ~^o^~ —_

"…I'll fucking kill you, Izaya…" The blond grinds his teeth and Kasuka comes closer to his brother, "Nii-san—"

"Shut up…"

"You're blushing…"

…

**Be My Valentine**

…

_**At the streets of Ikebukuro, 7:00 AM, March 14…**_

"Hahah, Celty might not be able to eat these but I still wanted to buy her candies for the White Day." Shinra hums as he walks with Shizuo since they bump into each other earlier, "How about you, Shizuo? Are you going to give away candies today? Did someone even give you chocolates last month?"

Ignoring the doctor's mockery, the blond smirks, "Yeah, I received some last month. I'm giving out some candies, too…" The bespectacled man twitches and then he chuckles in the badass comment, "Man, I wonder how Kyohei and Celty will react if ever Karisawa-san is right…"

_**At Izaya's house in Shinjuku, 7:00 AM, March 14…**_

"Huh? What's up with a delivery at this hour?" Izaya yawns and then he goes to get the door. He instinctively checks the calendar and then smirks. White Day has come and it's somehow the men's payback for all the gifts that Valentine's. However, he shrugs the idea off… knowing the protozoan. He gets to the door and opens it— "Uwaaaahh!" Izaya gets knocked off as big marbles of candies burst from the door and rolls inside his house. He gets up and finds the same size of his rose bouquet by the door and a card lying around…

— _You don't probably eat these so I'll just let you roll off with them, you flea! I also sent you funeral flowers and hope that you use them first. Happy White Day, Izaya! —_

The brunet blushes for a bit and then he laughs out, "Ahahahaha! Fuck you, Shizu-chan! You don't really get it, don't you?!" He calms down and then he smirks, "Blindly saying 'I love you' and shit…"

…

**End of Be My Valentine**

…

Thanks for reading! ^^ Please review!


End file.
